


Not as simple as planned

by deanisbiandsoami



Series: Fluff [4]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bunker Fic, Fluff, Human Castiel, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-19
Updated: 2013-10-19
Packaged: 2017-12-29 20:42:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1009872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deanisbiandsoami/pseuds/deanisbiandsoami
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam and Dean were on a hunt again and left Castiel in the bunker. Dean said he was not trained enought to face a ghost - without getting hurt. He thought it would be a simple salt and burn but they soon discovered otherwise. He'd called Castiel and said that they'd have to stay longer.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not as simple as planned

Sam and Dean were on a hunt again and left Castiel in the bunker. Dean said he was not trained enought to face a ghost - without getting hurt. He thought it would be a simple salt and burn but they soon discovered otherwise. He'd called Castiel and said that they'd have to stay longer.

When they finally came back after almost two weeks they didn't find Castiel in the living room reading or watching TV as usual. Dean was already getting anxious. Sam decided to look for him in the kitchen - with a rumbling stomach - and Dean went straight for their room. He opened the door and found Castiel sleeping on the bed - with his suit slacks and one of Dean's shirts on. He chuckled and laid down next to Castiel, sliding his arm around the fallen angel's waist. He kissed his neck and Castiel shifted.

His eyes opened slowly, still sleepily.

"Dean?" He mumbled. Dean's smile widened.

"Hello, honey." Dean said. Castiel turned and snuggled into Dean's chest. Dean kissed his head. "Why exactly are you wearing my shirt?" He asked. Castiel sniffed.

"I was missing you... and the shirt smeeled like you." He explained and Dean laughed. "It stopped smelling like you hours before I fell asleep." He added and sniffed Dean again. He purred, the sound and vibration going directly into Dean's groin.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading :33


End file.
